


I Shine Bright Only For You

by Weird_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As in for the sun and moon, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is the Sun, Based on stream talk and drawing prompt, Bottom Aziraphale, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is the Moon, Established Relationship, Literally Star-Crossed lovers, My First Smut, NSFW, No Beta, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Royalty AU, Sex on sacred grounds, Soft sex, This is gonna be good, first fic, inaccurate astronomy, neck kisses, sad but happy, top crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Girl/pseuds/Weird_Girl
Summary: Every year, the people of the village Tadfield make alters. One for the God of the Sun, and one for the God of the Moon. They pile the alters with what they think the Gods will like. Things like baked goods, fruit, wine, lush animal pelts, and precious gold and jewels. It's all preparation for the yearly eclipse, when the Sun God and the Moon God come down from their planes to walk upon the Earth and decide whether the Earth will have a good harvest, good weather, or even if they should pick the apples before the pears. If the Gods are satisfied, then their bound to give them a bountiful year. But, to the Gods, this day means more. It means that they will see each other again. It means that they're able to touch, to kiss, and able to be what they pine a full year for, to be together again.(I haven't written a fic in years, so I'm a little rusty. I hope you enjoy. This Idea came from a Twitch stream and chat. Noha took a prompt from me (from Patreon) and drew it, which is awesome! Her twitter, twitch and tumblr are linked in the notes. I seriously hope you enjoy, and leave a kudos and a comment if you want!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. The Story of the Sun and Moon

Long ago, long before anything at all, there was nothing. Well, not entirely nothing. There was Me, but I'm not the main part of this story.

There were no galaxies, no planets, no stars, just darkness. That is until, God said, "Let there be light".

Then there was a bright flash. Everything was happening all at once. There were galaxies, bright burning gases that were made into stars, colors that came from the never-ending darkness burst across space. 

When God decided to make the Milky Way, which will be the name of a favored candy bar in the far future, she decided to make the nine planets. _AND_ Pluto is a planet; why would she take the time to make it if it wasn't? 

She then made the moons to be company for the planets. Jupiter has many more than the rest of the planets, but that's just because she was feeling very creative at the time, and decided to make the future humans discover them. It's good to stay occupied.

When God made the Earth, she wanted to make it a paradise, a place for her future creations to live. She also had to make sure that the Earth stayed happy, so she made the Moon to help with that. She crafted him to love the night, to soothe those who look up at him and wonder, to guard those who are sleeping in his light, and to roll the tides with his gravity (and to stir up a little trouble with the surfers who want to ride on his waves). She also granted him some of her creativeness so he could control the stars around Earth. It could get boring some time, so he could make fun shapes out of the stars, or better known as constellations. 

God had finally gotten to the final masterpiece, the _piece de resistance_ , the center of the system. She made the Sun. 

She made him to be bright, to be warm, to be full and beautiful. He would bring light and warmth to the Earth. He would make his light shine bright and the humans would live under his wonderful rays. She made him as big as his love would be for the system, for the humans, and, later, for the Moon.

The Sun and Moon had completely different jobs. The sun would bring light and warmth, while the Moon would bring darkness and tranquility. But they both had something in common. They both had a love for the Earth, and the new creations that were being put onto it. 

As the years went on, they had started a fascination with each other. They would discuss the new animals that had hooves instead of toes, the new constellations that the Moon made, especially the ones he dubbed _the big and little dipper_.

The Sun loved the Moon, and all the questions that he had. _Why do you shine all the time? Why does Jupiter have so many moons and Earth only has one? What animal will God make next?_ He always had questions, and the Sun loved how excited he would get.

The Moon had also loved the Sun. His bright light was warm and shined on him, which would reflect onto the Earth and help the humans see in the dark. The Sun didn't have many questions like the Moon had, but he could rival the questions with his love of learning. He watched as the humans began to learn about the flora and fauna. Which plants to eat and not to eat, and which to used as medicine. And when they started to collect and chart all of the knowledge down, he was hooked. The Moon loved to see the Sun get excited (just as the Sun did about the Moon), and the Sun would grow brighter and make the oceans glitter with his light. It was _beautiful_.

But, all fun must come to an end. As the Earth began to prosper more and more, the Sun and Moon had more responsibilities. The Sun had to bring warmth to the gardens of the humans so they could harvest and eat, while the Moon had to bring in the tides for the fishermen to catch fish. The longer the time went, the less the Sun and Moon could see each other. 

Then, the Sun and Moon couldn't see each other at all. While the Sun would sleep at night, the Moon worked. And while the Moon slept at day, the Sun worked. They were on two sides of the Earth. This saddened the two, and God noticed. So, like a good creator of life itself, she granted the Moon and Sun a wish.

"You two may walk the Earth for one night every year. You will bring prosperity to the Earth and bring them comfort to know somebody is out there looking over them. You will also use this night to be together. To enjoy each other as mates and lovers. I wish I could give you more time, but you two are what holds Earth in the balance. Use this time wisely, efficiently, and most importantly, to love." 

So, every year, a solar eclipse would occur. The people of Earth would set out offerings for the 'gods' of the Sun and Moon. They would put out their best meats, breads, and wines. The most beautiful jewels and gold, just to try and appease the Gods.

But none of that really mattered. The meat could grow cold, the bread could go stale, the jewels wouldn't have a single ruby out of place. The wine on the other hand would be drunk. 

When the eclipse happened, two entities would spend all of their time wrapped up in each other. Embracing, kissing, talking, and enjoying the short time they had until the next eclipse. When the eclipse was over, the beings would go back to their rightful places in the sky, looking forward to the next time they could see each other again.


	2. The Present

"Adam, come on! We're gonna be late!" Brian yelled and Dog barked from the ground. Up in a tree sat Adam, leader of the Them and son of the bakers of the village. 

"I'm coming!" Adam climbed down the homemade ladder. "I don't know why this thing is such a big deal. It happens every year, and we never have any problems!" He joined the muddy boy on the ground and wiped off his pants.

"I know, but your mom said that if we don't hurry, then we wont get to eat the extra sweets she made!"

The two boys and the dog hurried their way to where the alters were held, in a cave about two miles out of the town and up a little hill. There were hanging lights in the trees around the pathway, rose petals on the stairs, you could even smell the incense burning where the cave entrance was. As the boys made their way up the path, they could hear the voices getting louder and louder. When they finally made it to the cave opening, they could see that the whole village was there. (It wasn't too big of a village. Just big enough for gossip to take a day or two to make it through the whole town.)

There was laughing and singing. Children were running around with long ribbons that shown stars and sun rays. You could smell the fresh baked bread and pies wafting through the air, and paired with the smells of wine from the barrels in the corner, the cave smelled _heavenly_.

"About time you boys showed up." Adam's mom came out from behind the table of food. "You have to help Pepper and Wensleydale put up the banners."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Pepper came bounding up to the boys, taking them by their shirts and pulling them towards the back wall of the cave.

"You two idiots were supposed to be here thirty minuets ago! You know Wensleydale isn't tall enough to help!" A small 'hey' was heard from the smaller boy, who had his arms full of two colorful banners.

"Sorry Pepper, I had to make a few adjustments to the swing. It still wants to bounce and-"

"I don't care right now!" Pepper interrupted, "If we don't get this done, then we can't play the games that are tonight. And I'm not missing out on all that fun because of the swing that can be fixed later."

"Don't forget the delicious sweets that we get if we hang these up!" Brian's mouth watered with the thoughts of delicious cinnamon buns, or the berry pies that Adam's mom made that morning.

Wensleydale found a place to set down the, surprisingly heavy, banners. "I think we should stop arguing and get these put up before we get yelled at."

The four children had grabbed the stools that were near the tables to climb up on. It took three of them to lift the banner into the right position, while one stayed down to direct the others.

"A little to the right. No! The other right!"

"Wensleydale!" Three voices shouted. Adam huffed and took a nail and pounded it into the rocky wall. Then they moved to the other banner, which was just as hard to hang. With both the banners on the wall, the kids take a step back, admiring their hard work.

On the left, was the Banner of the Sun. Yellows, reds, and oranges flowed around the fabric, encircling the bright sun in the middle. The Banner of the Moon was a mirrored image of the Sun's, but with blues, purples, and grays swirled around the pale moon. They were marvelous pictures, passed down from many generations before the four children to celebrate the two Gods coming and gracing the Earth.

"Good job you guys. They look perfect." Adam's father came up from behind, giving each of the kids an apple for their _hard work_. "Come on, it's getting time for the festival to begin. I don't think you guys want to be up here when the fun's all down there."

The Them didn't need anymore convincing, immediately running towards the entrance and down the path back to the village. The sky was getting darker as the minutes passed by, signaling the approaching eclipse. Adam's dad took a pitcher of wine and set it on the banquet table. He stood back and made sure everything was in place.

Wine, check. Food, check. All candles lit, check. Banners hung and ready to welcome the Sun and Moon to Earth, check.

With all said and done, he too made his way back to the village. People were starting to light up lanterns, and the music and fun had began.

As the humans were starting their festivities for the night, the eclipse had also started. The moon and sun slowly aligned, cascading the Earth in both light and darkness.

*************

Meanwhile, in the opening of the cave, the streams of light lit up the floor, and from those streams appeared two men-like beings.

One had vibrant red hair and golden eyes that shown in the dim light. He was a tall, lithe figure. He wore a black outfit, gold threads made up the designs on the chest and sleeves. He wore a red cape around his shoulders, a leather strap with gold and jewels adorned also hung around his shoulders. Upon his head sat a crown of gold, the jewels glittering like the stars in the sky. This was the Moon God, but he would prefer if you called him Crowley. It's better than saying _Moon God_ every time you speak to him.

The other being was a more shorter and pudgy. His almost-white hair shown bright in the darkened cave, as so did his beautiful blue eyes. His outfit consisted of mostly cremes and golds. His shirt had the designs of golden rosary, and his over vest had the same color. The crown upon his head was of sterling silver, a blue stone sat in the middle. The shorter man slightly glowed in the dim light. He is known as the Sun God, but, much like the other, he preferred a much more human name. He was called Aziraphale.

Crowley sighed a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck. Aziraphale did the same, but admired the others behind as he did. The red head turned to the blonde and smiled. He looked up and down Aziraphale's body, then reach his hand out. The blonde grasped the others hand and giggled when the other bent down on his knee. Crowley kissed the back of Aziraphale's hand and looked up with his shining, golden eyes. Then, he spoke,

"Hello Angel."


	3. The Night of the Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Even being quarantined, I still have classes and they've took most of my time.  
> Enjoy!

"Hello Crowley. You look as handsome as always." Aziraphale pulled Crowley from the ground to eye level. Crowley wrapped his angel in his arms, the other followed suit.

"I missed you, love. I see you shining bright and spreading warmth, and I slowly lose my mind thinking about you." Crowley leans in and shuffles his nose into the blonde's hair.

"Oh hush now you old rock, you won't lose your mind. If anyone looses their mind, it would be me. The shower of stars you did last winter were absolutely stunning!"

"I did it for you, Angel. I knew you would enjoy it. Though, it did scare a country or two. Thought the world was ending and they prayed to me to guide them to the afterlife."

"Crowley!" Aziraphale pushed Crowley playfully away.

Aziraphale moved away from Crowley, glancing around the old cave. He noted the smells of baked ham and mulled wine that would go amazing together, when he was ready to eat of course.

There was, however, a new sight on the table. A light, flaky, flat bread-like roll, and what looked to be different kinds of berries and some kind of cream on the inside. Being the food lover he his, Aziraphale made his was over to the table, and to the new delicious looking concoction, all the while not noticing that Crowley was speaking to him.

"They've stepped up their game this year, Angel. They restitched some of the old banners, made some new rugs, and-", a excited intake of air was made from the celestial being. "They finally fixed my favorite chair! Do you remember Angel? It would always rock because the back leg needed replaced. Of course, I could always miracle it, but what's the fun in that? Angel, are you even listening?"

Crowley turned around to the love of his eternal life, to find him not listening at all, moaning around a fork full of a strange looking dessert.

"Aziraphale, did you hear a word I just said?"

"Dear, you have to try this absolutely wonderful food! It has berries and this sweet cream, and it is magnificent! What will the humans come up with next!" The blonde took another bite and done a little wiggle at the delightful taste.

The red head put a dramatic hand on his head and fell back into his, now fixed, chair (some would call it a throne, but that would be too high and mighty for the celestial moon god).

"A whole year has passed! A whole _year_ you and I haven't seen each other, and _you_ want to eat instead of seeing _me_. I haven't even gotten a proper kiss yet. Could you imagine? Going a whole year without even a kiss from your mates beautiful lips? Without being able to hold them and see their wondrous eyes? Without-"

"Crowley dear!" Aziraphale interrupted his loves rant. With a chuckle, he set down the decadent food, reminding himself that he can finish it later. He walks to where Crowley was dramatically sitting in his seat. _How he sits like that and not hurt himself, I will never know._ He moves the lanky beings leg onto the seat and then sat on his lap.

"Now how am I supposed to kiss you and see _your_ beautiful eyes, if you're covering them up with these branches you call arms?"

"They're not beautiful", Crowley retorted. Ignoring the comment about his arms, he wrapped his arms around his angels soft body. "They're the only things that I don't like about this body. Out of all the eyes she could have gave me, she had to give me these gold things!"

Once Crowley finished his little rant, Aziraphale took his beloved's face between his hands. Crowley nuzzled into the hands, which made a soft smile appear on both beings faces.

"Crowley, my love, my _heart_ , I absolutely adore your eyes. They are as golden as the rays of sun I cast on the ocean, and as bright as the light you project onto this world. Your eyes rival the most expensive and beautiful gold that adorns this cave. When I even get a glimpse of you before I sleep, I am reminded of your eyes, and how they only look upon me and show the love in them that you have for me. The love that has no words to be spoken, but is only seen through looks."

Aziraphale wipes the tear that rolled down Crowley's cheek. He leaned in and finally, after a year of being apart, connected their lips together.

The kiss felt like a breath of fresh air after being inside for so long. It felt like being at sea on a rocking ship for years, and finally stepping upon land and feel the stillness of the ground. It felt like what you would expect a kiss shared by two lovers after finally being reunited, felt like.

It felt _ineffable_.

**************

"I wonder what two Gods do up in a boring cave, while we're down here having fun?" Adam asked before taking a bite of a sweet bun, tasting the icing and cinnamon melt on his tongue.

The Them took a break from the games and dancing that consumed the village. They sat near the edge of the light from the bonfire, enjoying their spoils for helping decorate. The rewards that included sweet buns, an apple pie, and a new treat called a 'crêpe' that Adam's mom had made from a recipe that a french traveler had given her.

"I don't know," answers Wensleydale, "God stuff? Probably discussing the weather for the next year."

"If I were one of the Gods, I would be eating all that food. Especially the roasted chicken, _or_ the smoked salmon, _or_ even that raisin spice cake that Mr. Young baked this morning." Brian imagined all that delicious food that he seen earlier that day, all the while stuffing another piece of pie into his already sticky mouth.

Pepper abruptly stood up, not bothering to wipe the dirt from her dress that her mother forced her to wear.

"Well I for one don't think they're discussing any of that. I think they're talking about all of our misdeeds that we've done. All of the bad things that we did and all the good things that we didn't do, and probably gonna set their wrath upon the world because their angry!" Pepper waved around the stick, sorry, _sword_ , and swatted the pie crust out of Brian's hand.

Adam looked toward the pathway leading up to the cave. He couldn't see anything; no movement, no shadows, just the flickering fire of the lanterns leading up and into the cave.

"Are we even sure that there's even anyone up there? Has anyone ever even _seen_ the Gods, let alone in the cave?" Adam wondered out loud. Hearing the three gasps behind him made him feel like he just said something blasphemous.

"Adam," Wensleydale whispered, "you never question the Gods! That could bring bad luck!"

"I'm not questioning! I'm genuinely curious. We've seen that the next day, the food was eaten from and the chairs and rugs was moved a little. What if animals smelt the food and moved stuff around and we just thought it was the Gods? Has anyone seen shadows in the cave, or seen footsteps in the dirt? From what I've heard, there's no sign of anything besides stuff moved and eaten."

"He has a point. If the Gods are in that cave, why hasn't anyone seen them?" Brian asks, sticky fingers reach for the last bun, but Dog decided at that time to wake up and grab it. The terrier happily trots around with his prize while Brian pouts at his lost bun.

Pepper sticks her finger in a rip on her dress, which rips the hole a bit bigger. "My mom says that nobody has ever seen anything because the Gods don't want us seeing them. You'd probably go blind or something." A smile stretched across her face when the hole rips to the seam, and she dubs her dress properly 'Pepper-fied'.

Adam stood up and looked at the darkened forest that line the side of the village. His plan formulating is his head should make it so that they could slip away stealthy and without anyone noticing.

"Well i'm not waiting around for anyone to tell me. I'm gonna find out myself." Adam starts for the treeline, Dog following closely behind him, leaving the other members of the group to scramble and catch up to their leader.

 _If they're quick enough, they can go see the cave and be back down in time to play a few more games before any adults notice the group gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Noha's social media:  
> [Join the Twitch Fam!](https://www.twitch.tv/nohaijiachi/) Every Monday through Thrusday! She draws and plays games and the chat annoys her, we have fun!  
> Her [Tumblr](https://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/)  
> Her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NohaVale/)
> 
> Find wonderful art I requested and is what Crowley and Aziraphale's clothes are based on  
> [Here!](https://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/post/613145498818428928/illustration-done-during-a-live-stream-on-twitch/)
> 
> Come say hi to me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Weird_Girl1_/)


End file.
